Overheard in the Dark
by dreamflower02
Summary: Poor Pippin has first watch- in the dark- in Moria. Merry is sympathetic. Boromir is observant. (Written for cherie morte in the 2009 LotR Secret Santa exchange)


(Written for the 2009 LotR Secret Santa exchange)

**Recipient: cheri_morte**  
**Request: **_"Something that takes place during Moria with Merry being protective of Pippin, and maybe Boromir being protective of both of them. I'd love to see some fellowship dynamics..._  
**Characters:** Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Boromir.  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Poor Pippin has first watch- in the dark- in Moria. Merry is sympathetic.  
**A/N:** Portions in italics are quoted from FotR, Book II, Chapter IV, "A Journey in the Dark".  
**Disclaimer:**_ Middle-earth and all its inhabitants are the property of the Tolkien Estate, and spring from the great imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story is written as a gift, no profit save enjoyment will be received._

**Overheard in the Dark**

_"What's that?" cried Gandalf. He was relieved when Pippin confessed what he had done; but he was angry, and Pippin could see his eye glinting. "Fool of a Took!" he growled. "This is a serious journey, not a hobbit walking-party. Throw yourself in next time and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!" _tom-tap; tap-tom._ They stopped and when the echoes had died away, they were repeated: _tap-tom; tap-tap, tom._ They sounded disquietingly like signals of some sort; but after a while the knocking died away and was not heard again. _

_Nothing more was heard for several minutes; but then there came out of the depths faint knocks: _

_"That was the sound of a hammer, or I have never heard one," said Gimli. _

_"Yes, said Gandalf, "and I do not like it. It may have nothing to do with Peregrin's foolish stone; but probably something has been disturbed that would be better left quiet. Pray, do nothing of the kind again! Let us hope we shall get some rest without further trouble. You, Pippin, can go on the first watch, as a reward," he growled, as he rolled himself in a blanket."_ (FotR, Book II, Chapter IV, "A Journey in the Dark")

Boromir, like the others, had listened silently and uncomfortably to the wizard's scolding of Pippin. He sometimes thought the hobbits were too familiar with Mithrandir- Gandalf- who often reprimanded them more mildly than Boromir would have expected. But on this occasion he thought perhaps Gandalf had been too harsh with the young hobbit. Anyone could have been drawn to drop a stone down that well. He felt his own face warm as he recalled the stone _he_ had thrown into the pool before the door. Perhaps he had been responsible for stirring up that creature that had trapped them here. Not a pleasant thought- and he was an experienced warrior and should have known better. Perhaps, when they went on their way again, he could console Pippin with that thought; it was embarrassing, but it might make the lad feel better. He turned to his side, and tried to get comfortable. The stone floor was no harder than the ground upon which they had been sleeping, but it seemed far colder. And he was all too aware of the blackness- it mattered not whether his eyes were opened or closed- and of the massive weight of the mountain over his head. Folly to fear it would collapse upon them and bury them for all time-and yet it seemed as if that very thing could happen in any instant.

Beside Frodo, Merry shifted. Pippin should be at his back. It was hardly fair to make Pippin sit the first watch- as if his cousin would be able to _see_ anything coming at them in this pitch darkness. Merry was used to being underground- hobbits had a sure sense of direction even in the darkest of tunnels- but the stone felt very different to being in a nice cosy smial. Earth felt warm and full of life. Stone felt implacable and heavy. Poor Pip! If he dared, he'd crawl over and sit with him. True, Pip _had_ been a "fool of a Took" for throwing that stone- but Gandalf had not needed to be so hard on him. Pip had been holding up splendidly on this journey, rarely complaining, doing his share of the work without being told, keeping up everyone's spirits with his songs and jests. Gandalf was cross as two sticks, and it was unfair. If it had been anyone but the wizard, and they'd been anywhere but in this pit of blackness, he'd have told him so! Even though he could not see Pippin, he gazed in the direction where his cousin was sitting, all too aware of Pippin's fear, and hearing his every little fidget.

Merry tried to compose himself. If he began to stir himself, he was likely to waken Frodo, who slept at his back- that was the last thing he wanted to do. Frodo needed rest so badly. It was hard having to look after both his cousins. Sam was of immense help in looking after Frodo, but he felt the responsibility of watching over Pippin keenly. His younger cousin should never have come on this journey- while it was true Pip was no child, he was not an adult yet either. How had he allowed himself to be persuaded? But the truth was, he'd never had much success in telling Pippin 'no'. The lad would look at him with those wide eyes, and he would give in almost every time. And since all Pippin ever seemed to want was to be included in whatever Merry- and usually Frodo as well- were doing, it somehow seemed reasonable in the end. But this time? This time Merry thought, and not for the first time, he should have agreed with Lord Elrond and sent Pippin back to the Shire. He should have stuffed Pip in that sack himself when it came down to it. He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly and shifted again as carefully as he could.

Boromir could tell that Merry was not asleep-he could hear him moving restlessly. Merry tended to be anxious for Pippin when he could not keep him in sight. He behaved far more like an older brother than a cousin. He had himself been much the same with Faramir. He remembered his own chagrin, years before, when he learned his brother- fresh from his training, and ready to become a warrior- had not been assigned to serve in his own company, where he could have kept an eye on him, but to the Rangers of Ithilien. When he protested to their father, he had been surprised to learn it had been Faramir's own request. "And, Boromir, I must say that in this I agree with him. Not only must he learn to stand on his own, but you, in your regard for your brother, will endanger yourself and possibly your other men as well!" To this Boromir refused to admit, but Denethor would not be moved on that occasion. Looking back, he realized his father- and his brother- had been right. But he truly understood Merry's fears for his kin.

There was a mutter, and he heard another stir. It was not from the direction in which Aragorn or Legolas had placed themselves, and it was most certainly not Gimli, who was already snoring away not five feet from his own position. Was it the wizard? Why?

Merry heard Gandalf going over to Pippin again. What for? Had he thought of something else scathing to say? Hadn't he been stern enough already?

But the whisper that came was not cross at all:

_"Get into a corner and have some sleep, my lad. You want to sleep, I expect. I cannot get a wink, so I may as well do the watching."_

"Thank you, Gandalf," Pippin whispered. "I'm really sorry about the stone."

"I know you are, Peregrin. Now go over there and set Meriadoc's mind at ease. He'll not sleep himself if you don't. I imagine he's rather cross at me for scolding you so."

An instant later, and Merry heard Pippin crawling in his direction. He sat up and made room for Pippin to get between him and Frodo, and they settled in. Pippin draped an arm over Merry's waist, and they both stared through the darkness in Gandalf's direction.

_"I know what is the matter with me,"_ they heard him mumble._ "I need smoke! I have not tasted it since the morning before the snowstorm."_ They saw the flicker as he lit the pipe, and smelled the whiff of pipe-weed.

Merry felt Pippin chuckle against his back. "Poor old Gandalf!" he whispered. "I know how that feels."

"He wasn't very kind to you, Pip."

"That's all right. I know he's fond of me; and he was right. I should never have done that."

"You are very forgiving, Pip."

"I know. You've said that before. Now let it go, and let us get some sleep while we can."

Boromir let out a breath he did not know he'd been holding, and smiled. Hobbits. He heard their breath even out into the rhythm of sleep, and allowed it to lull him into slumber as well.


End file.
